


Huntress

by Solargirl95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Adventure, Canon storyline, Demons, Fast Cars, Female Characters, Gen, Hunters, Paranormal, Supernatural Beings, Vengance, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solargirl95/pseuds/Solargirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen and Alex were normal girls- with friends and lives- until Kristen found herself being hunted by something that was not of our world. After a showdown between the demon and the Winchester boys, a showdown that cost her boyfriends life, Kristen is hellbent on destroying the thing that ruined her life; with a little help from her friend Alex on the way. The  girls find themselves face to face with Demons, Vengeful spirits, Vampires and many more creatures of the night as they hunt down Kristen's boyfriend's killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl with the Missing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural Fanfiction! I would like to thank my best friend Kate for being my beta-reader and correcting grammar and spelling mistakes; also for making sure that everything that is canon is correct. I would love feedback and opinions!

“Dean” Sam said

Dean lay sprawled out on one of two beds, watching an old black and white action film on the rusty box TV that sat in the far corner of the motel room. He could barely keep his eyes open, it had been a few days since he had been able to sleep right through- the images of what he had seen in Hell was still fresh in his mind. Turning he looked at his brother who was watching him, hunched over his laptop which was perched on the coffee table with evidence of Sam’s desperation to find Lilith sprawled around it.

“Hm?” he replied

“I think I found our next gig,” Sam turned the laptop round “There has been a murder in Charlotte…”

Dean skimmed the page that his brother had bought up on the screen. According the article,  a young female around 25 years of age had been stabbed and murdered in the city of Charlotte and was thought to be connected to 3 other murders that had taken place earlier that year; he glanced at the picture of the girl- a brown haired Caucasian girl with blue eyes.

“Doesn’t seem like our kinda thing Sam- 3rd murder this year? Could just be a serial killer…” Dean looked up from the screen

“Keep reading...” his brother insisted

Rolling his eyes, Dean returned his attention to the article. As he read through the remainder of the article a frown began to form on his face- his apple green eyes scanning over the page once more, to make sure that what he had read was correct.  He looked from the screen to his brother, back to the screen and then once again at his brother.

“You think this could be a demon?”

“Hole in their chest? Heart missing? Dean, it shows all the signs of being a demon attack- I think we should go check it out”

“That or some weirdo’s goin’ round and ripping girls hearts out with his bare hands..” Dean said closing the laptop lid

“Come on Dean…I have a feeling about this!”

“You mean, you think it could be related to Lilith? Sammy, I know you want to kill the bitch but we need to stop the seals being broken first”

“And you don’t think that this couldn’t be one of the seals? Dean, I know as well as you do that the seals need to be prevented from being broken...but finding them first could be the only way to find Lilith”

“Alright, I just god damn hope you’re right” Dean sighed, standing, grabbing the knife that he had hidden under his pillow

***

The sun rose over the treeline as the Impala sped down Interstate 85 towards their destination- sunlight glistened through the window, brushing against Dean’s face as he slept; his eyelids fluttered as he went through the dream of Hell. Sam glanced away as they pulled of the Interstate and onto Billy Graham Parkway- the rush hour traffic had already began to build and it proved difficult to merge, but once they were off the parkway and onto the quieter suburb streets the Impala was able to cruise at a reasonable rate.

Dean spluttered and gasped as he came surfaced from another nightmare- his breathing laboured- blinking furiously in the morning sunlight. He looked at Sam who had his eyes pinned to the road in front of them before slumping back down in his seat with a groan.

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Couple of hours,” Sam glanced at Dean who nodded

“Doesn’t feel like it”

“You were pretty restless- were you having nightmares or something?”

“Where are we going?” Dean said picking up the file for the case that Sam had left on the dashboard so to avoid the topic of his dream

“To the family home of Laura Williams-“ Sam said as they turned down another street “We’re not far now…”

Dean nodded and looked out the window at the houses they were passing. The neighbourhood itself seemed ordinary, the houses they were passing seemed new- made of bricks and mortar mainly- with neatly trimmed gardens and children happily playing in the front yards. There was no sign of death grass, hordes of flies or anything that would suggest that the town was being plagued by a demonic presence- even so he couldn’t help but sense that something supernatural was occurring here. As Sam pulled up in front of a small bungalow he noticed two girls sat on the porch, both watching the Impala come to a halt with a worried look on their faces.  

“So whats the plan?” he said as his brother reached for the door

“Really? You’re asking me what’s the plan?”

“Well yeah- how do we know this Laura girl? Please say we aren’t preachers again…”

“No, lets just say we knew Laura in college or something” Sam said as he got out the car and headed towards the house

Dean climbed out the car and followed his brother up the path towards the front door where the two girls were sat. The first, closest to the stairs, had dark brown hair that hung loosely round her shoulders and her face like curtains; curling strands of hair blew across her pale face in the wind. She appeared to be in her early twenties, judging by her figure, and had recently been crying due to the tear stains that grace her cheeks. The girl beside her appeared a bit more emotionally sound at the moment and a little younger than her friend; her summer blue eyes seemed colder than the others as she stared at him and Sam. The younger one crossed her arms over her chest as the two brothers walked up the stairs towards them.

“Hey there,” Sam began with his sympathetic smile plastered across his face

“Hi…can we help you?” the older one said

“We were friends of Laura…” Dean stated “We heard bout what happened…”

“Look, if you’re here to give you condolences you’re around 2 week…” the younger girl began before she was cut off by her friend

“It’s fine Alex…” she smiled weakly “Why don’t you two come in…”

Dean smiled “That’s awfully kind of you”

The two girls stood and walked back inside the house- Sam following in their footsteps. Dean glanced over his shoulder back at his car, taking one last look at the neighbourhood before going inside. The house itself did not show any immediate signs of demonic presence or any other paranormal activity for that matter- it was just a simple 4 roomed house with antique white walls and polished wooden flooring. Dean looked round at the few photos that hung in the hallway- a family portrait from the 80’s, two sisters stood side by side and a girl in her robes from college- before going into the living room.

“So…” Dean said as he sat on the couch next to Sam “Are your parents around?”

“No…” the brown haired girl looked at him “They died just over 11 years ago…it was just me and my sister”

“Surely Laura would have told you that,” Alex crossed her legs eyeing up the brothers “You being friends and all”

“She never mentioned it…” Dean glanced at the girl

“So you’re here alone?” Sam asked glancing at his brother and then Alex

“Sorta, Alex is staying with me until I can get my sister’s finances sorted,” she paused, “did you guys want a drink or something? I have some lemonade in the fridge”

“That’d be great, thanks” Sam said standing “Let me come give you a hand…”

The brown haired girl smiled and led Sam into the kitchen- leaving Dean and Alex alone in the living room. Sensing the awkward atmosphere Dean stood, nodding at Alex as he walked out the room to go find the ‘bathroom’; the girls eye’s solely fixed on his every move until he went round the corner. He walked down the corridor, mumbling something about Alex, trying the handle on all the doors. The first door didn’t open, nor did the second but as he approached the third he smelt the familiar smell of rotten eggs. Dean paused and slowly walked over to the door glancing  round to see if anyone was watching as he pushed the door open.

The room was fairly small and housed a queen sized bed with baby blue covers and white pillows, he guessed it must be the brown haired girls room since it still looked lived in judging by the clothes that were scattered across the floor and tissues that lay crumpled among them. As he crossed the room, he could still smell the sulphur hovering in the air- it was faded somewhat so it was hard to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. He stopped by her bedside cabinet, pulling open the drawer and closing it again once he saw it was full of underwear, looking at the various items she kept on top of it; nothing seemed out of the ordinary but as he picked up a masculine looking necklace, he noticed a fine dusting of sulphur on the chain.

“What are you doing?!” shouted a voice from behind

Dean turned placing the necklace back down to see the brown haired girl standing in the doorway “Hey there, just looking for the bathroom”

“By looking through all my stuff?!” The girl said, clearly upset by his actions

“What’s going on? Are you alright Kristen” Alex said as she walked up behind the girl

“I was just leaving…” Dean nodded politely as he walked towards the door

Alex glanced at Kristen as Dean headed towards the exit, nodding at Sam who was sat in the living room to follow him. Once outside the two brothers hurried down the front steps and towards the Impala, occasionally glancing back at the William’s household.

“Find anything?” Sam asked as they climbed in the front of the car

“There was the smell of sulphur in Kristen’s room- it was hard to tell where it was coming from really. What about you?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary- they grew up in the house, their parents died in a car crash when she was 9 and she says her sister never mentioned anything out of the ordinary before her death…” he said starting up the engine

“Did she mention anything bout a brother??”

Sam shook his head “No, they were the only children.”

“So no guys?”

“No guys- why do you ask?”

“I found a chain with sulphur on it..didn’t look like one a girl would wear”

“Odd..” Sam frowned as he pulled out into the road and began to drive, “Do you think she could be possesed?”

“Perhaps,” Dean looked at Sam frowning slightly “Think we need to ask more questions first before you go round using your freaky ass power on people…”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers comment- thinking about Kristen and her friend Alex as possible suspects- as he put his foot down on the accelerator and sped off down the street. 


	2. Fireflies and Devils Trap

Dean sat opposite Sam at the table in a diner called the Midnight while they both were thinking of what to do next with a poor nights sleep on their shoulders. Dean couldn’t help but think there was something that they were missing, that there was someone who had not come to light yet- someone who could be Laura’s killer. He knew there was no coincidence that Kristen just so happened to have a chain on her bedside table that was covered in sulphur but who it belonged to was the question; whoever it belonged to could be who they were looking for. Dean looked up as a young waitress walked over to their table with a smile; brushing strands of her black hair from her face.

“How can I help you boys?”

Dean took another glance at the menu “Can I have the Midnight special and a coffee? Black, please”

“Just a coffee” Sam nodded looking up from the case notes he had put together

Dean watched the waitress walk away before glancing out the window, he frowned “Sam,”

Sam looked up and looked out the window to where his brother was looking. Alex was walking past as they watched, her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail that whipped round in the summer breeze; she was wearing all black again and a pentagram round her neck- Sam glanced at Dean as she entered the diner and headed straight to their table.

“Hey Alex..” Sam said slightly confused

“Look,” she began looking at Dean “I should be here to give you an ear full about yesterday but I’m not. I’m here to talk about Kristen”

“What do you mean, about Kristen?” Sam frowned as she sat beside him

“I mean, I heard you asking her weird questions yesterday like did she notice anything weird?”  she looked at them “Well...she has this boyfriend…”

“Wait, what??” Dean was suddenly a lot more interested “Did you say, boyfriend?”

“She didn’t say anyone else had been in the house since Laura’s death” Sam said

“That’s because he hasn’t…” she looked between them “I’ve never seen him go inside the house, he always waits outside for her on the porch.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he never really talks to me or anyone else for that matter” Alex shrugged “Not that it bothers me- I’ve never really liked him”

“Does he appear unsociable???” Sam asked “Has he ever hurt Kristen?”

“Hurt Kristen?? God no,” the girl shook her head “I’ve never seen someone treat a girl with such respect before”

Dean looked at Sam “When did he come about, this boy?”

“5 or 6 months ago...why?” Alex frowned

“...No reason” Dean said placing a $20 bill on the table, as well as both Sam’s and Dean’s phone numbers for Alex “See you later Alex”

Sam stood and slid past Alex as Dean headed for the door- ignoring the waitresses questioning about their coffee. Dean picked up his pace walking towards the car while thinking about all the new information they had and what it could mean for the case. So they had found the owner of the mysterious chain, a mysterious boyfriend who never went in the house and had turned up around the time of the killings; making him their lead at the moment. The only problem they had was that they didn’t know his name or where he lived- finding him would be a slight problem and he doubted they would be allowed back into the house after yesterday.

“So you think her boyfriend could be the culprit?” Sam asked as they reached the Impala

“I don’t know..” Dean said unsure

“Don’t you think it’s weird that he turns up and these murders start??”

Dean cocked  his head to the side “It could just be a coincidence… but I think you need to go ask Kristen some more questions while I check out the murder site”

“Why me?”

“I have a feeling she might dislike me after yesterday” Dean said getting into the car “Plus your more of a people person”

Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled something about being a people person while he got into the drivers seat.

***

Kristen chopped up the lettuce while the radio played music softly in the background- a song by Owl City. The young woman smiled a little remembering it had been Laura’s favourite song when she had been around; they had been listening to it the night she had died.

_“I don’t know how you can like this crap!” Kristen laughed as she leant against the counter watching her sister pack her handbag before work_

_“It’s a good song!! It has meaning”_

_“He’s singing about fireflies Laura”_

_The older girl laughed and looked at her sister- her blue eyes narrowing teasingly. Her sister had always been a little different to her- liking more indie music that the mainstream pop she enjoyed listening to. Other than that they were almost identical- they both liked the colour blue, they both worked at the same store on weekends and they both studied English at college; they were like two peas in a pod. Laura looked at her watch and gasped a little._

_“Shit is that the time?!” she hurried towards the door_

_“Mhm..”_

_“I’ll see you later sis! Love you” she shouted as she closed the door_

_“See you” Kristen replied as she heard the latch shut_

Kristen jumped a little when she heard a knock at the door- she hadn’t been expecting company, not at this time anyway. She put the knife down and walked to the front door- peering through the peephole she saw one of the boys who had been over yesterday, Sam, standing on her front porch. She huffed in annoyance as she opened the door slightly and looked at him- he looked up and smiled.

“Hey Kristen”

“What do you want??” she snapped

“I came to apologise for my brothers actions,” Sam grimaced a little “He’s really sorry”

“Well so he should be!! Going through peoples stuff like that.”

“I know...do you mind if I come in??”

Kristen thought about it for a moment before agreeing “Okay…”

She stepped aside, letting the man in before closing the door behind him. Sam smiled and followed her into the kitchen- all the while he looked for evidence that Dean might have missed, but he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He smiled at Kristen as she returned to cutting salad at the counter- he took a glance at the radio.

“Fireflies?”

“It was Laura’s favourite…” she said not looking up from her task

“Oh….” Sam glanced down, when he glanced up he saw she was crying “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you”

“No no..” the girl smiled, tearfully, “it’s not you, its just..this the song we were listening to the night she died…”

“Do you, know who would have wanted to hurt your sister??” Sam asked cautiously

Kristen looked at him with a look of fear almost “No...my sister was a well liked person..”

As Sam went to ask another question, there was a knock on the window. Turning, round he saw someone, a man, standing outside the window watching them closely- the man waved at Kristen without withdrawing his attention from Sam. The young man had short hair that was the colour of straw and had the palest blue eyes Sam had ever seen; the man wore a dark leather jacket that seemed to make his skin seem translucent in appearance. Sam frowned, thinking that this could be Kristen’s boyfriend- the one who always stood on the porch- the one who they could be hunting for.

“You have to go now..” Kristen said quickly ushering him to the front door “It was nice seeing you…”

“See you Kristen..” Sam said as he pulled the front door open

As he did so the welcome mat was pushed aside a little- looking down Sam noticed something very odd yet very familiar at the same time. It looked like someone had painted a curve under the mat with an odd pattern within it- whatever it was, it looked very familiar to the Winchester brother; looking back at Kristen he smiled as he hurried down the front steps to where the Impala was waiting. The brother took one last look at the house before climbing into the car.

Meanwhile, across town, Dean was examining the area where Laura had been killed; a side street that seemed empty and desolate. He didn’t think he would find anything, it was likely rain had washed any sulphur away and any other evidence that would lead him to the demon was probably either washed away too or taken by the police for investigation. It seemed like his journey in a taxi was a waste of 5 dollars as he came to the point where Laura’s body had lay days earlier- the only evidence of the murder being a rusty red stain on the drain covering near by where the woman’s blood had trickled. Dean huffed, looking up at the buildings around him, as if the answer would come from the sky.

“The demon is here to break a seal.” spoke a familar, hard voice

Turning Dean saw Castiel, wearing his usual attire, stood not 5 feet behind him “What do you mean?”

“I mean that this demon is trying to break a seal but he has not yet succeded.”

“What seal would this be?”

The angel glanced at him “Kill the pure woman who was born under syzygy”

“Er...Plain English please?”

“The demon is hunting a virgin girl- born beneath the alignment of the planet Venus, Mars and Pluto” Cas began, “there are only a handful of people who were born beneath this exact alignment; but only one is female, and only one is a virgin”

Dean frowned “Laura?”

“No” Castiel paused, “she was a mistaken identity… As was the first”

“Mistaken identity?” he paused, then something clicked “...Kristen”

“She is in terrible danger Dean.” Cas stepped closer “She needs to be protected at all costs until the demon is dead- we cannot afford another seal being broken”

Before Dean could reply, he heard something behind him; footsteps in the puddles of water from the rain. Turning, he saw Sam heading his way with a frown on his face

“Find anything?”

Dean looked back at where Castiel had been moments before “No, reckon the rain washed away any evidence there was. Whoever this demon is, theres no way of tracking him now until he makes another kill”

“I think there might be…” Sam said quietly, almost a whisper, as the climbed into the car and drove off towards their motel.

 

 


	3. Unknown Number

“Kristen’s boyfriend??? Demon traps in their house??” Dean asked, slightly reluctant about believing the story his brother had told him on the way over “I don’t know Sam… It could just be a coincidence… How do you know he didn’t go into the house after you'd left??”

“I don't but she seemed pretty eager for me to leave when he turned up”

“Maybe he doesn't like people…” Dean said grabbing a beer from the mini fridge

“Or maybe he can’t go in the house ‘cause he’s a demon” Sam exclaimed, watching his brother cross the room and sit on the bed. He felt his mobile phone vibrate in his jeans pocket; he knew who it was before he even pulled it out of his pocket to check the caller ID. Glancing at his brother Sam stood, brushing his jeans down a little as if to iron out the creases that had formed there “I’m just going to get a coffee”

“Was that Ruby?”

“I don’t know what you mean….” he said as he grabbed hold of the door handle

“Sammy.” Dean looked towards his brother

“What Dean?? I’m just going outside!”

“Going to meet that demon bitch is what you’re going to do- have you forgotten what I told you?? You have to stop seeing her Sam before Castiel stops you. Period.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Sam said as he opened the front door and stormed out onto the balcony

Dean yelled after him as Sam walked out onto the balcony outside their room- the door quietly clicked behind them. Glancing at the door, Sam clicked the middle button to bring up the text he had just received on the display. To his surprise, he had received several missed call and a text from an unknown number-

19:20pm 08.10.2008

**MISSED CALL FROM UNKNOWN NUMBER**

19:23pm 08.10.2008

**MISSED CALL FROM UNKNOWN NUMBER**

19:23pm 08.10.2008

**UNKNOWN- Kristen’s gone. - Alex**

-Sam was surprised that it was Alex texting him- he also began to worry about Kristen. Quickly, he decided to send her a quick reply-

19:25pm 08.10.2008

**Sam- What do you mean gone??**

\- Sam waited a few moments before his phone buzzed again, this time with an incoming call from the number. He quickly answered and bought the phone to his ear “Alex??”

“Sam, it’s Kristen. She’s gone. Her house is empty, she didn’t even leave a note!! We were supposed to meet up an hour ago but she never turned up” Alex replied with a panicked tone

“Okay calm down…” Sam tried to reassure her as best he could. He had a bad feeling about this- the last he had seen Kristen was when her mysterious boyfriend had turned up on their doorstep. He told Alex that they would be there soon before hanging up and going back inside. Dean looked up at him with confusion.

“Did your demon girlfriend skip out on you??”

“That was Alex” Sam said crossing the room to his bag where he kept the essentials- weapons, salt, gasoline, holy water- and began to check he had all he would need for demon hunting “Kristen’s missing”

“Missing???” Dean sat straight, his brow furrowing into a frown. “What do you mean- Missing?”

“She was supposed to meet up with Alex an hour ago but never showed up…” Sam said “The last I saw of her was with that weirdo boyfriend of hers!!”

“We need to go. Now.” Dean leapt from the bed, grabbing his gun he had hidden beneath the pillow. If Castiel was right, then Kristen was in danger and it meant that yet another seal would be broken; another step closer to having the devil set loose. He checked his gun was loaded before shoving it into the waistband of his jeans “Kristen’s a seal.”

“Wait….” Sam turned to his brother “She’s a...what? She’s a Seal?! Dean, when were you thinking of telling me this?!”

“Doesn’t matter, we need to go now!” he growled as he stormed towards the door

They pulled up outside the little bungalow, which was almost definitely empty- the windows were dark, void of light, and the curtains were drawn- leading them to worry about the young girl’s safety. The grass was damp with dew as they crossed towards the front door- their hands wrapped round the handle of their guns- quickly so that they were not seen by anyone or anything that may be hanging around that might want to hurt them; the coast, however, seemed clear. Dean glanced at his brother and gave the nod to say it was time to open the front door. He watched as Sam pushed the door, which opened with ease, and went inside; Dean did one more check of the area before he too, went inside. The house was dark, silent, eerie, and there was the distinct smell of sulphur hovering in the air.

“Dean”

Dean turned to his brother, who had stopped right by the front door and was kneeling down near the doormat- which had been pushed aside to reveal a lighter patch of flooring where it usually sat- looking up at him. Approaching, Dean saw what Sam was so interested in. On the floor was a devils trap, painted in red on the wooden flooring. It could be the reason why Kristen’s weirdo boyfriend never came in the house, but there was only one problem. The trap had been broken. The two brother took nervous glances at each other before venturing back into the house; unsurprisingly it was a state. Furniture had been overturned, glass had been broken and Kristen’s room- the wallpaper had been peeled off the walls and photos were smouldering on the floor. Whatever did this, whoever had done this- they must have struggled with Kristen, and the demon must have been a strong one. Dean paused to kneel down to pick up a crumpled, burnt photo of Kristen and her sister when days were happier; he felt guilty he had not come here sooner to protect the girl. He had been foolish not to and Cas would blame him for this if another seal was broken.

He heard Sam walk in “Place is empty… There’s no trace of where the demon went after the house”

“Which means it’s probably long gone by now and Kristen with it…” Dean stood, turning to his brother as they heard another pair of footsteps entering the house; their feet crushing broken glass as they trod across the hall way. The two brothers gave each other the look and shot out into the corridor, their guns raised.

“WOAH!!” Alex yelled throwing her hands up in the air bewildered “Easy guys!”

“Don’t do that to us Alex….we thought you were a…”

“A what…?” the young blonde frowned, peering cautiously at the guns, a little bewildered “...and why do you two have guns?!”

“We’ll explain later.” Dean said, putting his gun back in his jeans waistband, “Have you heard anything from Kristen??”

“She called me about half an hour ago, I heard a train”

“Where are the nearest train tracks from here??”

***

Kristen sat very still in her seat as her boyfriend parked the car some where near the reservoir. Her heart was beating furiously in her ribcage- it hadn’t calmed down since Jaime had told her they needed to leave immediately because they were coming for her- as she stared across the glistening surface of the water.  Her boyfriend sat very quietly in the drivers seat, his hands still wrapped around the steering wheel. His eyes also focused on the glistening water of the reservoir, he did not turn to her as the sky finally faded from a shallow pink to a russian violet; the stars were obscured and hidden by solemn grey clouds. Finally, after what seemed like an age, Jaime turned to her.

“Are we safe??” she asked quietly as he reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a silver hand gun. She watched as he checked the rounds before asking again “Jaime, are we going to be safe”

Jaime looked at her then put the gun on the dashboard briefly “I promise”

She smiled softly as he reached over and brushed strands of her brown hair from her face; his fingers just skimmed over the skin of her cheek. She knew what they had to do, but she wasn’t afraid. Jaime had promised her it would be quick, painless, that it would be over before she knew it and then she would be safe again. Jaime reached for the gun again, turning off the safety as he took it in his hand. Click. The door on Jaime’s side suddenly swung open and Jaime was tugged from his seat.

“Jaime!!!” Kristen cried as her door was opened and she was pulled out.

It was Sam and Dean. Dean had Jaime in a headlock and was punching at his stomach while Sam had hold of Kristen’s arms as she tried to struggle free. Jaime groaned as Dean shoved him to the floor, his face bloody and bruised. Kristen saw Dean mutter something before pulling out a handgun and aimed it at Jaime; turning off the safety.

“WAIT!!” Kristen shouted “STOP!!”

Dean paused “I’m sorry Kristen we have to do this.”

Kristen didn’t understand what he meant. Why was Dean trying to hurt Jaime, what did he mean by he had to do this? Jaime had done nothing wrong. Jaime was her protector, he protected her from the dangers of the world she knew little about and he loved her, most importantly. Was Dean and Sam the ones who were hunting her? The ones she had been warned about? Or, did they think Jaime was the threat? Kristen suddenly realized they were hunters, just like Jaime.

“WAIT!!!” she shouted, trying to pull free of Sam’s grip, “HE ISN’T THE DEMON!! HE’S A HUNTER!!!”

“What?” Sam asked  confused

“Not the demon?? Hunter?” Dean glanced at Jaime “Then who?”

They all turned when they heard another person laughing. It was Alex, she was laughing as if she found the whole situation hilariously funny; there were tears of joy in her eyes. Dean, Sam and Jamie were looking at her as if she were insane- that she had a screw loose- and was having a moment. Dean lowered his aim at Jaime.

“Alex we told you to wait in the car”

Alex continued to laugh before taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, when she spoke her voice was different “Now, Dean, why would I want to do that??”

Alex opened her eyes and they were black as oblivion.

“What the fuck?!” Dean said, immediately turning his gun on Alex “Alex YOU’RE the demon?!”

  
“Well..” Alex said walking closer to the group slowly “I wasn’t...but it was hard..trying to get close to Kristen. Dear sweet Kristen. The sweet virtuous Kristen...It has been an honor to meet you finally. She’s not exactly friendly, with her neighbours. So I had to take a different approach- and how lucky I am to have chosen the right meat suit. I can see all you little secrets...including the break in your line of defence.”

Kristen frowned “but...”

“Impossible??” Alex smiled, her eyes still black, “No no no...see, you boyfriend made the mistake of never checking. If he had checked he would have noticed the break in the devils trap by the back door but I guess the preparation has been in vain, since I have you where I want you right. Now. ”

Alex suddenly pulled a gun on Jaime. Jaime was on his feet again, pointing the gun at the demon, his face full of rage. Dean still had his gun aimed and Sam had his hand raised-  toward Alex- with a look of determination on his face. There was a moment of silence as the wind blew through the trees, rustling Kristen’s hair as she watched her friends aim guns at one another, the sun hovering just above the reservoir. Alex smiled, turned and fired.


End file.
